


Elemental

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

He looks at the marker and lets his grief envelope him. Grief that hurts as bad as it did that day, yet feels as old as time. For a moment it’s as high as the mountains, as deep as the sea and as all-encompassing as air, until he reins it in and it becomes as weathered as the crossbow leaning against the small stone once again.


End file.
